


When on Risa...

by SeemaG



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Episode: s05e07 Let He Who Is Without Sin...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeemaG/pseuds/SeemaG
Summary: Worf and Dax discover one of the hidden delights of Risa.





	When on Risa...

**Author's Note:**

> During an off-hand conversation, I made the mistake of mentioning that one does not go to Risa to play checkers. The point was brought into question, hence the story. Checkers' rules courtesy of Gamescolony.com. This one is for Rocky, because it's all her fault.

Jadzia Dax turned slowly from side to side in front of the full-length mirror. A playful smile spread across her face as she took in her appearance and decided that yes, the silvery swimsuit with its irridescent violet wrap-around skirt was extremely flattering. After three hundred years or so of experience, Jadzia appreciated the fact that she could still turn heads; after three days on Risa, she knew she had caught the eye of many a person - male, female, hermaphrodite, andronogynous - but truth be told, she only had eyes for one man.  
  
Her vacation with Worf on Risa had not exactly started well; Worf had gotten himself involved with the Essentialists movement with a few hours of their arrival, and from there, his mood had gone from bad to worse, causing Jadzia to question whether one, it was a good idea to go on vacation and two, whether she was making an enormous mistake by starting a relationship with Worf.  
  
However, after their long conversation the previous night, Jadzia realized that Worf's fears were more about hurting her than anything else; these fears had manifested themselves into an almost obsessive need for control over both his life and the people in it. She had reassured him and after their talk, Worf had broken away from the Essentialists, much to Jadzia's intense relief. And he had more than made up for his dismal behavior of the previous two days in a strenuous and quite frankly, creative, way on the sands of Risa's beach.  
  
Jadzia smiled as she recalled the energy, the innovation - she had not thought that Worf could be so... skillful. And since they still had a few more days left on Risa, she wondered exactly how many other things Worf had to show her.  
  
She heard Worf entering the room. Jadzia turned around.  
  
"Good morning," she said. "Did you enjoy the morning workout?"  
  
Worf's dark skin flushed. From the tone of her voice, it was obvious that Jadzia was not referring to the calisthenics class he had signed up for every morning at 0800 hours.  
  
"It was -" Worf paused - "invigorating."  
  
"Invigorating?" Jadzia asked silkily, taking a step towards her Klingon lover. Arandis had given her a tip or two on how to sway her hips, how to put a little bounce in her walk, and Jadzia took full advantage of those lessons now. Worf's eyes widened as she approached and at the last minute, he stepped aside.  
  
"I have brought something," Worf announced uncomfortably. He held out a long flat box to Jadzia.   
"I believe this will make our experience here on Risa... more enjoyable."  
  
Jadzia raised an eyebrow. Worf never ceased to surprise her and she wondered what he had purchased. Was it the chocolate aphrodisiac she had been craving the other day? Or maybe it was that set of tiny electrodes that, when placed exactly right, produced -   
  
"Jadzia?" Worf asked, his deep voice throaty and heavy with desire, interrupted her thoughts. "Open the box."  
  
Jadiza nodded. As she pulled off the cover, she noticed many round plastic pieces in red and black. She fingered them lightly, wondering what exactly they were. Beneath the pieces was a flat piece of cardboard folded in half.   
  
"Open that," Worf said again, a rare note of impatience slipping into his voice. His lower lip quivered with excitement as he leaned forward. Jadzia inhaled, breathing in Worf's Klingon scent, mixed in sweat from the calisthenics class. Yes, she thought, this was going to be good, so good. Jadzia carefully unfolded the board.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously, taking in the alternating squares of red and black.  
  
"It's... Checkers," Worf said carefully. "A game."  
  
"Checkers?"  
  
"Yes." Worf took the box and headed to the table by the sliding glass doors. Their view showed couples walking by in various states of undress and their limbs occasionally in positions Jadzia, in her vast experience, had never even contemplated. Worf sat down and indicated that Jadzia should sit opposite her.  
  
"You sure we should do this here?" Jadzia asked uncertainly. She nodded towards the glass doors. Other people might be shameless exhibitionists, but that was the one thing Jadzia was not. Yes, a little kissing - well, a lot of kissing - maybe some groping, but when it actually came down to it, she preferred to be out of sight. Especially when they were trying something new.  
  
"It is easier with a table."  
  
Jadzia arched an eyebrow, wondering at this last statement. "All right then, since you picked this activity..." she smiled coyly.  
  
Worf spread the board on the table and quickly arranged the black and red pieces, with the red being on the end closest to Jadzia. Jadzia picked up one of the rounded pieces, turning it delicately over in her fingers. Other than some markings and indentations, the piece looked curiously - well, in a word, dull. For the life of her - and quite an extensive life it was - Jadzia could not figure out the aphrodisiac value of this particular game. Risans, she knew, were not particularly subtle and this game, well it was non-intuitive. She only hoped that Worf had managed to get a copy of the rules prior to his purchase. And if this didn't work - Jadzia's lips turned up - there were always those electrodes...  
  
Worf started reading from his PADD. "In the game of checkers, the player's objective is to remove all of his opponent's pieces from the board."  
  
"Oh, I think I can do that," Jadzia assured him. He continued reading, ignoring her comment.  
  
"There are two different kinds of pieces," he said. "Man and king. The king, obviously, is larger and stronger than the man."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"When a man reaches the edge, it becomes a king. To form a king, simply put one man on top of another," Worf said, his eyes glistening as he continued to skim the directions.   
  
"Now, I like the sound of that." Jadzia got up from her chair and casually made her way behind Worf's chair. She draped her arm loosely over his shoulder and kissed the nape of his neck, breathing in his deep, musky scent.   
  
"When it's the other player's turn," Worf continued, "he may either move forward a single space or... jump another piece, provided there is an empty square beyond." He demonstrated the move, his thick fingers somehow taking a detour to stroke the length of Jadzia's thigh before returning to the board.  
  
"That sounds good too." Jadzia nibbled a little on Worf's ear, wondering exactly what it would take to distract her lover from the rules of this game. She let her hand drop down to his thigh, drawing her fingers against the material of his pants. "And tell me, how do we move?"  
  
"Either diagonally..."  
  
"Sounds intriguing."  
  
"Or back and forth, but only when two men are stacked on top of each other."  
  
Jadzia licked her lips in anticipation as she listened to Worf's baritone. His voice occasionally rose, perhaps out of excitement, and sometimes it grew very soft; whatever the case, Jadzia was absolutely enthralled and she decided at that moment that Worf's voice was the sexiest thing about him. Well, one of the sexiest things, she amended. She planted another kiss on his cheek and returned to her seat.  
  
"Tell me more," she requested.  
  
Worf looked up and their eyes met.  
  
"It is possible," he said, "to experience a... multiple jump."  
  
"A multiple jump?" Jadzia inhaled.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So," Jadzia said, "and this multiple jump, is it very rare?"  
  
Worf looked at her intensely. "It depends on the player's skill. If done properly, it can be a pleasurable experience for both parties. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you must make the first move."  
  
Jadzia leaned forward enough so that the silver material of her swimsuit strained against her breasts, revealing just the hint of cleavage at the edge of the suit. Her hair brushed against the sides of her face and she made sure that her fingers ran lightly across Worf's outstretched hand before making her first move. She sat back with a self-satisfied grin.  
  
"Your turn," she said as she positioned herself in her chair, one leg crossed over the other, revealing plenty of skin, including those spots which went quite high up the outside of her thigh.  
  
Worf coughed and carefully shrugged out of his jacket; for some reason, he insisted on wearing his Starfleet uniform at all times, even when Jadzia suggested that perhaps less was more comfortable. Like Jadzia, he leaned a little further out onto the table than perhaps necessary. He grunted as he moved his black piece.   
  
"That was fast," Jadzia said quietly. She rubbed one foot against the bare skin between Worf's boot and the cuff of his pants. "But if I do this..."  
  
Worf exhaled as he watched Jadzia move another red piece.   
  
"That is a clever move," Worf admitted. "But I shall move here." He moved his black piece, jumping Jadzia's red one, thus eliminating one of her pieces from the board. He sat back with a satisfied grin. "Your turn."  
  
Jadzia bit her lip and then looked out the window. A couple were - Gods, they weren't! She turned back to the game and made her next move decisively. Worf grunted in pleasure and for the next one hour, they played furiously, barely speaking. The room grew warm and Worf shed his Starfleet turtleneck and eventually, those stifling black pants, which he exchanged for the briefest of gold shorts, one which displayed all of his assets quite admirably and the change in attire also seemed to improve his concentration, while distracting Jadzia greatly. However Jadzia was not to be undone; she left her wrap on the floor after one particularly ingenious play, making sure to pass in relatively close proximity to Worf every few moves or so.   
  
The first game went to Worf but Jadzia, always competitive, was not to be defeated.  
  
"Another game," she said as she brushed her lips against his cheek. "I love your technique, the way you move your king piece back and forth. Show me again just how you do that."  
  
Worf nodded towards the window. An array of activities, some more erotic than others, were occurring at an alarming pace.  
  
"Would you not like to try something else?" he asked huskily in that voice which thrilled Jadzia to no end and which also insinuated that he might be open to some of the activities she had proposed earlier in their vacation. Despite the hint, delivered in that seductive breathless voice, Jadzia shook her head as she settled back into her chair. She leaned forward, folding her hands on the table.  
  
"Your move," she said firmly.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Worf and Jadzia emerged from their room two days later in preparation for their departure from Risa, they met Julian Bashir, Quark and Leeta, the dabo girl, in the hotel's reception area.  
  
"Well, there you are!" Julian exclaimed. He grinned from ear to ear, his eyes lighting up. "We haven't seen you in days."  
  
"We have been occupied," Worf said stiffly as he handed over their bags to the concierge.   
  
"I would say so," Quark said, licking his lips. "This place is... indescribable. The oomax is of such high quality. But of course, I don't have to tell you two that now, do I?"  
  
Jadzia and Worf glanced at each other.   
  
Julian caught Jadzia's arm. "Are you telling me that you didn't leave your room for two straight days?"  
  
Jadzia nodded. "Yes."  
  
Julian's eyes widened. "I'm impressed. Really. What, if I may ask, was your secret?"  
  
Jadzia looked over at Worf who was busy with the hotel clerks, settling their bill. She leaned forward, a smile across her face.  
  
"Checkers," she said. She nodded towards the flat box which they hadn't dared to pack in with the rest of their belongings for fear something would happen to it. "It's wonderful."  
  
"Checkers?" Leeta joined them. "I've never heard of it."  
  
"Of all things Risa had to offer, this was the best," Jadzia told them. "I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it is."  
  
Julian looked contemplative as he considered Jadzia's words. "Checkers?"  
  
"Trust me, you won't be disappointed."  
  
"Jadzia," Worf's voice rumbled through the reception area and Jadzia grinned back at her lover before glancing at Julian. She recognized the warning tone when she heard it and she knew that Worf would not care for her to reveal all of their secrets to the doctor. Still, she couldn't resist. "Wonderful," she whispered to him. "Next time you have a date, let me know. You can borrow it."  
  
It was then the little gold briefs fell out of Jadzia's carry-bag. Worf looked properly abashed, but Jadzia seemed to enjoy his discomfiture. Julian glanced at Leeta and Quark as Jadzia quickly stuffed the swimsuit back into her bag. Both of them were very amused, but did a good job in hiding their obvious glee at viewing this particular item. Worf, in a huff, took off with the bags, leaving Jadzia to trail behind.  
  
"Did Worf...?" Julian's voice dropped off in surprise as Jadzia winked at him.  
  
"Like I said," she said, a teasing note in her voice. "You won't be disappointed."  
  
 _~ the end ~_


End file.
